Modern graphical user interfaces (GUIs) can include components such as text fields, radio buttons, drop down menus, and virtual keyboards, which can receive input device focus and receive user input from an input device. Many of these GUIs also provide users the ability to navigate between such focus receiving GUI components, for example, using arrow keys on a keyboard or a directional pad (D-PAD) on a game controller.